Different software development tools are available for managing a complex system or software development project during different phases of a development cycle. Although software development tools that are available commercially or as freeware are abundant, the available software development tools are often developed and produced by different vendors, and therefore most of the software development tools are self-contained and work independently of each other. As a result, a project manager often has to evaluate a project in a piecemeal fashion by evaluating the output generated by the different software development tools individually, which is cumbersome and inefficient.